Art Class
by adAprilShower
Summary: Deidara goes to boarding school and meets Sasori, they're not alike but opposites attract right? AU, Sasodei, shonenai First submission so...


**This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me and sorry if you don't think it's funny, I thought it was but that's me ;**

**I don't own Naruto (If I did Sasuke and Naruto & Sasori and Deidara would be going at it like bunnies...and Sakura would have gotten her head chopped off on the third episode) and I don't own Aerosmith, nor do I want to. **

** Art Class**

Accepted.

When I had first heard that I had been accepted to the Akatsuki Boarding School I was happier than a child on Christmas morning. That is until I was walking the empty hall; that's when I started to get nervous.

"Let's see here," I whispered to myself, "Room 28…ah, here it is, un!" I pushed long blonde hair out of my face. I stuck the key into the lock, which opened easily. Unfortunately for me I forgot I had a roommate.

"Ahh," I yelled when I saw two unexpected people in _my _room, "Oh, I'm sorry, un!" I was now kind of flustered having made such a weird first impression.

"I forgot I had a roommate, un," I explained, "or roommates…?"

"Roommate," one said. He was tall and muscular with dark blue hair and looked kind of shark-like. "I'm just visiting," he continued, "I'm Kisame. Itachi, here is your roommate." Itachi was actually quite short with long, black hair and dark eyes.

"Nice to meetcha, I'm Deidara," I said grinning.

"What are you here for?" asked Itachi. His voice was sharp and I flinched at the sound of it. At first I thought he was talking about me being in his room and looked at him confusedly.

"He means, why are you at this school?" Kisame asked helpfully, "To come here you have to be rich or very talented," he finished with a grin. He was trying to be nice, but for some reason the smile he gave me reminded me of a shark like the rest of him.

"Oh," I said, "I'm an artist, un! I have a painting right here actually…" I said rummaging through my bag. "Here it is, un!" I held up my painting proudly. It was one of my favorites, a line of sakura trees along an empty dirt road.

"Impressive," said Kisame, "That's as good as one of Sasori's. Don't you think, Itachi?"

"I don't know," he replied, "I can't imagine Sasori painting something so…bright." Kisame shrugged. I was going to ask who Sasori was, but decided against it.

"So, why are you guys here, un?" I asked.

For once Itachi was the first to speak, "Well, I'm here because I had the best grades in my class and my parents give this school a lot of money. Kisame, on the other hand, is only here because of his parent's money He's not very smart," Itachi finished with a smirk. He's the kind of guy that doesn't smile, _only_ smirks. I could tell.

Kisame glared at Itachi, "At least I'm not an unemotional snob," he grumbled. Itachi just ignored him. _Heh I think I like these guys already_.

It was time for my last class on my first day here. Finally after the pointless science, math, etc. etc. it was time for art class! It _was_ why I as here in the first place. I walked in and it was a nice classroom; Instead of having desks there were benches with easels since this art class focused on painting. The first thing I noticed, however, was it. _Him_. He had short, red hair and dull reddish eyes. I couldn't tell for sure, but he seemed to be about the same height as me and was kind of scrawny looking, but that didn't bother me. I thought he was gorgeous. Of all my seventeen years I had never so much as a crush. Too busy focusing on my art I guess. I had to find out who he was. I walked up to him my heart pounding the whole way there.

"Hi! Can I sit there, un?" I asked, gesturing to the spot next to him. He looked at me and I quickly turned away from him. _Oh jeez, I hope I'm not blushing_.

"If you like," he said in the same monotonous voice as Itachi.

"Thanks," I said, glad my voice didn't crack. I decided to start a conversation, "So…I'm Deidara, what's your name, un?"

"Sasori," he said bluntly. Ah…so this is the Sasori that Kkisame and Itachi were talking about. Apparently this guy was a good artist so, even though it went against my better judgment; I decided to sneak a peek.

Wow, this guy _was_ good. The painting was of a forest in the middle of the night with a full moon peaking though the leaves of the trees. It was good; no doubt about it, but it was a little depressing for my taste.

"Can I help you?" Sasori asked snidely. I was a little pissed at how he said it, but then I remember _I_ was the one being rude.

"I'm sorry, un," I said, I was definitely blushing now, "It's just that I heard you were a good artist and wanted to see if it rang true, un." He just blinked at me. I knew I was starting blabber, but I was floundering around looking into his eyes, so intense. "The thing is though," I continued, though my common sense was telling me to shut the hell up, "It seems a little sad. It could be happier y'know."

"Why?" he asked. I was surprised he had responded to my blabbering at all.

"Well you know, more like this," I said pulling out the piece I was currently working on. It was a field dotted with wildflowers and a clear, blue above that.

"Hn," he responded, "Good art isn't fake and fluffy like that. Good art is raw and real, like so." He finished, gesturing to his painting.

"My painting _is_ real, un," I retorted. "Not everything has to be that dark and depressing, un"

"I don't think so, you see…" And from then on Sasori and I were…well I don't know what we were. All we did was argue and I'll admit I did usually start it. I couldn't help it though, we may have different views in art, but I respected his opinion. Heck, I respected all of him. He may have been dark and cold, but I liked him even more than when I first set eyes on him.

One day after a particularly bad argument with Sasori, I was venting to my new friends Kisame and Itachi.

"I just can't believe him, un," I told them, "He is so freakin arrogant!" Itachi sighed from his corner of the room.

"What?! It's true, un," I exclaimed.

"Listen, if you like him so much why don't you just tell him…or stick your tongue down his throat, whichever is easier." Itachi said. I gaped at him, shocked. I mean, I knew that he was smart, but I didn't know he was _this_ perceptive. I had never told them that I liked Sasori, afraid that they would think I was weird or something.

"How did you know I liked him, un?" I asked.

"Well, for one you just told me-"

"Damn!"

"And if you didn't like him you_ wouldn't _talk about himevery second of every day."

"Well, it's not my fault I fell for him, un," I whined, "I mean, he's a great artist, smart, gorgeous and every time I'm not around him I think of that one Aerosmith song.

"_Dude looks like a lady_?"

"No idiot! What was it…_I don't want to miss a thing_ that one, un."

"Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing…" sang Kisame.

"Shut up!" Itachi and I said in unison.

The next day in art class stared out as usual, with me and Sasori arguing.

"You're so stupid, un," I yelled at him, though I didn't mean it. "You're a cold, anti-social asshole!" Ok, that part was probably true.

"And you're an overly peppy dolt with a speech impediment," he retorted. Ok, that one kinda hurt.

We continued on like that for a while until Sensei came up to us and sent us to opposite sides of the room; _after_ giving us both after school detention, of course. I was a little disappointed to be separated from Sasori, but I would see him again in detention.

So, now that's where we were. In detention with my crush and for all I knew he hated me.

"I need to go check something," Sensei told us, "You two stay here and _no fighting_." He left the room leaving us b ourselves. The silence was killing me. I had to talk to him, say something.

"I-I'm sorry, un," I said though I don't know why. I usually did start the fighting.

He looked at me and at first I thought he was going to ignore me, but then he said, "What for?"

"For always starting arguments with you and I guess just-"

He held up his and hand and said, "No, I'm at fault here to you know."

"Let's just agree that we disagree, un," I said.

"Ok," he replied with a slight smile. I like Sasori smile.

After that, we just talked about art and life in general until Sensei came in and saw us talking.

"Well, it looks like the two of you have learned you lesson," she said, "You are excused." I smiled and skipped (in a manly fashion of course) to the door.

"Hey Deidara," called Sasori.

"Yeah, un?"

"Want-I mean, can I walk with you to your room?"

"Sure, I'd like that, un," I smiled.

The walk to my room was silent, but not the awkward kind of silence, the comfortable one.

We reached my room and I turned to him, "Ok this is my room, un," I said not wanting him to go. Maybe he could stay, maybe he liked me too, maybe if I told him, and maybe…I was too busy thinking to notice Sasori step closer to me.

"You know," he whispered to me and I blushed, "There is a work of art that isn't dark and depressing that I like."

"R-really? What's tha-mmf?" The next thing I know Sasori lips are on mine and I'm thinking _Oh my god he's kissing me!!!_ After getting over the initial shock I started kissing back. I feel him smirk when I do so and he wraps his arms around my waist and mine go around his neck. He stay like that for a while kissing passionately until we remember that we're human and need to breathe.

"Never mind what I just said you are way more beautiful than any painting could be." He said to me.

"You want to come inside, un?" I asked, opening the door, "Itachi's at Kisame's today." He just smiled and walked past me into the room. I smiled to myself and walked in, closing the door behind me. I guess art class is good for more than painting.

That's it! Hope you liked and review if you want to.


End file.
